


【忍迹】记一次部活室play

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 12





	【忍迹】记一次部活室play

“人都走完了啊侑士，你还不走吗？”  
岳人重新扣好制服领子才发现忍足仍然扎着那条小辫子，由于刚洗完澡没多久，上边还滴着水。  
“啊，我等个人。”  
“迹部吗？他又不可能答应你一起走的，你死心吧。”岳人白了白眼，抓上包冲出门追上了球场边的慈郎。  
忍足没答话，坐在长椅上摇着腿，过了会才开口道，“人都走完了啊，小景你不会这么慢吧。”  
“……虽然之前打赌的确输给你了，但这种要求果然还是……”  
迹部的声音弱下去了，他捏着冰帝队服的下摆磨磨蹭蹭的从里边的私人休息室走了出来，瞪着眼看着还在自己腰间挂着的轻飘飘的隔壁女子网球部的队服，平日里那些女生训练都是有安全裤的，他这倒好，只有条短裙。  
“嗯……挺合适的你没觉得吗？”  
“去死。”  
迹部一直没能理解那群女生的想法，为了方便运动特意设计成这种稍微剧烈活动下就会走光的超短裙，与其再穿条裤子不如直接用短裤啊！  
“然后你想干什么？”今天部活结束的早，只进行了一半就因为监督临时有事给推到了明天那个休息天。  
忍足想了想，起身从自己的柜子里拿出一个袋子，提到迹部跟前，“陪我出去走走？”  
迹部接过来一看是团毛茸茸的东西，提出来后……一顶长到腰那的假发，“你让本大爷穿这种衣服出去走？”  
迹部不自在的动了两下腿，那裙子什么都遮不住，如果不是经常看那些女生穿他都要怀疑忍足是拿了个情趣服装来糊弄自己了。  
好像……是不行。  
忍足看了眼迹部移动一步就会露出来的内裤一时间不知道该说些什么。  
“……那让我在这多欣赏一会儿？”  
忍足拉着迹部坐到了椅子上，为了防止几个丢三落四的家伙再回来还顺手锁上了门。  
“……满足你。”  
迹部没多说什么，自个儿挪到了椅子中间像以往那样坐那，霸占了整张长椅，忍足转过身就看见那裙子被迹部撑的老开，像他大爷以往那种坐姿换成这种短裙明显是不太行的。  
“迹部你要不……把腿合一下？”忍足的声音有些颤，实在是…完全走光了啊。  
“你管我。”  
本大爷都穿这种衣服了你还挑三拣四的。  
“那个……不是……”  
“……你……！”  
“……已经，全都走光了啊小景。”  
忍足捏在迹部的膝窝那把他腿合拢，将那翘起的裙摆扯下来，想了想又双手将他捞了起来，搂在腰上那刻迹部下意识的抓在他手上，瞪大了眼，忍足一只手顺着腰线从下摆滑进衣服里，又贴着皮肤插进裙子里，手一撑一收就让那白裙子滑到了地上，此刻他手已经捏在一边的臀肉上了，整条底裤被撑的有些下滑。  
“虽然穿着也不影响办事，但这个地方被人看见了就不好了…以后在家再说……”  
难道这种事被看见就很好吗！  
忍足刚说完就凑着脸亲上来了，放在腰间的手也探进了衣服抓在了腰上，伸进内裤的手只是在上边按，迹部一时间不知道手该往哪放，忍足又趁他开口的功夫卷着舌进去了，迹部急的说不出话，死抓着忍足肩感受那手逐渐一进一出的挪到了前边，贴着两边的囊袋划动。  
「……为什么每次都会有一个人落东西？我们是被诅咒了吗？」  
「别开这种玩笑啦，总之看看还有没有人在吧。」  
那群家伙果然回来了……  
忍足不紧不慢的连带着迹部向死角移了移，几声敲门声后就看见有两个人影在窗前晃悠。  
迹部只看着忍足的眼睛，忍足在冲完澡后就一直没带那副平光镜，此刻他微眯着眼，似乎很享受迹部略微有些惊慌的表情。  
手伸出来。  
别闹。  
……那进屋里。  
乖，今天在这。  
你……  
「今天侑士跟迹部走的后门吗？」  
「看样子不在了，明早来拿吧要不？有家超好吃的冷饮店这个点有特供刨冰啊。」  
「诶……」  
似乎是走了。  
外边的脚步声逐渐减小，迹部也放松了下来，忍足松开时两人还不大喘，但还是有些许唾液流出。  
“……忍足侑士你今天要是敢在这办事我……”  
啊，还是继续堵着吧。  
忍足捏在迹部下边的手伸出来贴在大腿那，另只手用力的同时向自己这边一抬就将迹部给抱了起来，走了两步便将人放倒在长椅上。迹部很不配合的伸腿蹬在忍足肩上，但终究没恶劣到踹他下边。  
“一个提醒，我不觉得你现在的样子我可以忍到进休息室，如果不想中途被我直接插进去就在这待着，一个建议，小景你腿架我肩上的风景挺好欢迎常来。”  
“……你还是闭嘴积点口德吧。”  
“はイ—”  
得到迹部许肯后忍足着手准备将那条自己故意给弄的半挂在胯间的底裤给脱下来，迹部也挺配合，曲着腿就让他扔在了那条裙子上。  
“其实你刚刚很兴奋吧，这里已经差不多全硬了。”  
“……你……嗯……”  
忍足选择用最快的方式让迹部变得更加兴奋，比起手，用嘴显然更方便。  
忍足的动作没有过多的技巧可言，事实上他跟迹部也就做了不到十次，blowjob才第二次，他只能根据以往自己摸他时迹部的反应才判断究竟刺激那些地方迹部会觉得舒服，脑后逐渐被迹部的手指按住了，能感觉到头发被迹部抓着。  
迹部的尺寸不算小，他含着着实有些费力，大多数时间舌都缠在顶端，手也会在下边搓动，两边的囊袋也会顺带着得到一些按揉。  
“嗯啊……”  
迹部本能的收手向下压，性器逐渐抵到了忍足的喉头，男人的欲望促使他挺腰抽动了几下，忍足被弄的有些恶心，头被箍得很紧，皱着眉感觉那东西颤了一下，尽数泄在了自己口中。  
“……我…不是……故意的……”  
“没事。”  
迹部不清楚做那种事究竟会不会很难受，但至少在嘴里动作是肯定不太好受的。  
忍足将迹部腿扳开了一些，那长椅不算宽，迹部不得已将一条腿搭在了忍足身上，随着忍足俯下身又滑到了肩上压着他，忍足伸手沿着那条缝划动了下，伸舌就着体液做着润滑。  
“喂……嗯不……需要前面了吗……”  
“呼……时间紧急…快一点为好……”  
感受到忍足的舌头逐渐刺了进去迹部不由得咬住了手背。  
这也太……  
舌尖只能伸进寸长，残留在他口中的精液尽数流到了穴口，他又卷着舌弄开一点空隙，待进去一些液体后舔在四周，戳刺时会有细微的水声。  
忍足单手压在迹部胯间，另只手扔握在根部，但没什么动作。迹部不自觉的双腿曲起，脚腕重叠在忍足脑后，那舌头仍然在自己里边挤，大有完全擦过整块括约肌的意思，迹部的身体很紧，贸然进去两边都不会好受。  
忍足觉得这个位置差不多是极限了，他舌根已开始发酸，上下齿轻抵在舌上，模仿下身交合的动作尽量让他进一步放松，舌上的挤压感逐渐成了缓慢的收缩。  
“…进……嗯…进来啊……”  
窗外的阳光已有变橙的迹象，他还不想跟忍足在部活室过夜。  
忍足抬起头时舌尖还滴着液体，凑上前去在他耳朵那舔了一下。  
“可能会有点疼……你忍着点…忍不住可以咬我肩膀……”  
忍足上半身本就只挂了一条毛巾，这会只有腿上还套了没系皮带的校服裤子，他只将校裤连同里边的拉到了膝间。  
蹭上穴口的时候迹部还是夹紧了腿，双手被忍足压在两边。  
原本较长的队服被撩到了胸口，领口全开，忍足含着吊坠将它扯了出来，又舔上有些出汗的颈项，只伸出一点舌尖逐渐向上含住下唇，在迹部最为放松的时候挺腰插了进去。  
迹部只觉得很痛，咬紧了牙整个人有向上挪动的趋势，忍足前端刚进去就被整个的挤压住了，也不算很难受，但没什么舒服的感觉，凑上前去咬着裸露出一些的锁骨，下身撤出一些后又再度挺进，反复几次后算是推过了齿状线，钝痛消散了许多。  
“嗯…你下次……轻、轻一点……”  
“如果觉得不舒服就告诉我……”  
后面的动作也没有多疼，除了最外边那圈被撑的很胀外没有不舒服的感觉，似乎是觉得长椅还是太硬了，忍足后面干脆将他抱了起来，迹部整个人坐在他腿上，腿夹着他腰，背又被抵在了一旁的墙上。  
完事后腿间肌肉还有些酸痛，上身的队服也沾上了一点精液，扔在长椅边的短裙跟内裤也脏了，好在还有备用的。  
整个清洗完后穴还是有水随着他的动作流了出来，迹部略微有些尴尬的看向了那边穿衣服的忍足，后者明白了迹部的难处，让他等一下，自个则提着纸袋收好那条裙子揣进了包里背上。  
“你不会真……”  
“都说了这种东西回家慢慢看比较好。”  
迹部咬着下唇，不是很愿意，忍足走过去一手托在他背心另只手在腿根那一捞便抱着人走了。

第二天宍户敲开两个发小的门后三人一同冲到了网球场角落的更衣室那，门开着的，但没有人。  
向日找到他的本子后急急忙忙的翻出慈郎的作业开始动笔，宍户对着窗口那不知道想些什么。  
“我记得……这里应该有张可以三个人坐的木椅吧？”  
“可能是你记错了？”  
向日瞥了眼那张多人沙发后评判道，这种东西才是迹部那家伙的风格吧。  
————END.


End file.
